¿Benditas u odiadas fotografias?
by kty kcrs
Summary: Bella nunca pesnsó que esa asignatura le sería tan dificil de entender, ni lo placentera que sería aprobarla.


**Todos y cada uno de estos personajes no me pertenece ya que son invención de la gran S. Meyer, quien nos regaló la esperanza de encontrar a algún Edward Cullen algún día.**

**¿Benditas u odiadas fotografías?**

Estaba segura que a esta hora eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en la universidad, o por lo menos en esta parte de ella. Nadie rondaba estos lugares ya que es fines de semestre y por ende las clases ya acabaron, pero yo si no entrego estas fotografías a más tardar mañana en la tarde repruebo el ramo, y definitivamente eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a hacer aunque tenga que pasarme el resto de la noche revelando las benditas fotografías.

No entendía cual era el fin de seguir con esto, si yo no estoy estudiando absolutamente nada relacionado con fotografía o diseño, como iba a saber yo que ese taller que supuestamente servía para despejar nuestra mente y pensar en cosas que no tuvieran que ver con nuestras carreras, me iba a dar tantos dolores de cabeza, pero eso me pasa por inscribir mis ramos tarde y tener que escoger entre la escasa gama de posibilidades que la universidad me ofrecía, dejándome entre las opciones "desarrollo de la creatividad" lo cual se convirtió en mi tortura.

Nunca e sido buena para las manualidades, y e pasado desde tener que ver galerías repletas de pinturas sin sentido que por más que las miro de distintas posiciones no les encuentro lo espectacular, hasta esto... fotografía, algo que en mi vida pensé hacer, y para lo que definitivamente no sirvo.

Y aquí estoy en esta sala, iluminada solo por un par de ampolletas rojas que de poco o nada sirven.

Por enésima vez e intentado que las fotografías queden bien, pero cada vez que termino con el estúpido proceso de los químicos y con muchas esperanzas veo los resultados, me encuentro una y otra vez con un perfecto negro cubriendo toda la superficie del papel.

_-¡¡Maldita la hora que tome este ramo!! –_ Dije mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

_-¡¡Lo intento una vez más y si no resulta esto, el profesor se puede meter las fotografías por donde mejor le parezca!!_ – Continúe hablándole a la nada, ya que era bastante difícil que las mesas que se encontraban en la sala, o el resto del mobiliario me respondieran.

_-¿Esta abierto?... ¿Se puede entrar? –_ Preguntó alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta, luego de dar un par de golpes en ella.

-_No...No esta abierto, pero abro de inmediato_ – Respondí de mala gana, ya que más encima ahora tendría que estar acompañada cuando lo único que quería era estar sola.

Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta intentando no tropezar con nada, ya que aunque mis ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad de la habitación, nada me aseguraba que llegara ilesa hasta mi destino.

_-¡¡Mierda!! –_ Dije mientras me sobaba las rodillas ya que faltando solo un par de pasos para llegar a la puerta, tropecé con no se que cosa, pero creo que fue algo grande ya que el dolor fue mucho y el ruido también.

_-¿Qué pasó? –_ Preguntaron desde el otro lado.

_-Nada, solo tropecé con algo... ya abro_ – dije mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta en mi mano y lo giraba.

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?_ – Preguntó nuevamente mi acompañante al entrar, dejándome en claro quien era.

-_Si... estoy bien... no me pasó nada... no se preocupe profesor_ – Respondí totalmente nerviosa al corroborar que mis sospechas eran ciertas y haciéndome recordar el por que de haber escogido este taller.

Y es que cuando ves que quien dicta la clase es nada más ni nada menos que el profesor Edward Cullen, ingresaría a ella aunque fuese clase de baile.

A nadie le sorprendía que prácticamente el cien por ciento del curso que tomaba este ramo fuesen mujeres y que cada día llegaran con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación o un jeans sumamente ajustado, que estoy segura luchaban cada mañana por meterse dentro de el.

Era como si tu día se iluminara tan solo por verlo caminar por los pasillos, con los libros bajo el brazo, con su caminar tan despreocupado, su pelo tan alborotado que solo a el le asienta, y esa perfecta sonrisa en los labios que al recibirla como saludo se te olvidaba hasta como se respiraba.

_-Por favor Bella, te he pedido hasta el cansancio que no me llames profesor...solo tengo cuatro años más que tú_ – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

_-Disculpa es que me cuesta llamarte por el nombre, mal que mal eres mi profesor _– Respondí, ya que siempre e tenido esa estúpida idea que aunque la autoridad que en este caso era el, tuviese tu misma edad debías llamarla con respeto.

_-Si lo sé... pero cuando me llamas así me siento viejo, y creo que no lo soy ¿o si?_ – Preguntó mientras pasaba por mi lado, esquivando de forma magistral lo que yo no había podido.

_-No... Claro que no –_ Contesté mientras intentaba seguir el mismo camino que el había hecho para no tropezar, pero no lo logré y nuevamente choque con lo mismo que minutos antes lo había hecho.

_-¡¡Hey!! Pon más cuidado al caminar, por que así como vas terminaras con todas las rodillas amoratadas_ – Dijo mientras soltaba un par de risitas.

-_Si claro... ríete, solo por que tu no tropiezas con nada, pero ya lo harás y entonces yo me reiré_- Dije mientras tomaba nuevamente las pinzas en mis manos para continuar con mi tortuosa labor.

_-Eso nunca va a pasar porque la gran parte del día me la paso aquí, y conozco el lugar como la palma de la mano, podría caminar con los ojos cerrados y te aseguro que no tropezaría con nada – _Rebatió desde su posición.

_-Engreído_ – Respondí mientras rogaba que esta vez la fotografía si quedara bien... pero no corría con tanta suerte _– Por favor otra vez no –_ Dije mientras veía como el negro se apoderaba nuevamente del papel.

_-¿Problemas con el revelado? –_ Preguntó con tono despreocupado.

_-No logro hacer que esto se vea... me puedes explicar cual es el fin de hacer esto, por que te prometo que yo no se lo encuentro_ – Dije ofuscada tirando al tacho de la basura lo que debía haber sido una bonita imagen.

- _Eso te pasa por tomar este ramo_ – Habló mientras se reía - _Haber... guarda las fotografías sin revelar por que voy a encender la luz _– Dijo caminando hacia el interruptor.

Tomé el par de papeles que me quedaban sin intentar revelar y las guarde donde no les llegara luz, intentando enfocar bien mis ojos ya que tanto rato dentro de esa habitación habían logrado que no viera del todo bien con tanta claridad.

Edward comenzó a inspeccionar los recipientes con los líquidos de forma minuciosa sin emitir palabra alguna, buscó dentro de los estantes otro recipiente y vació otro líquido en el.

_-Este es el problema…te equivocaste en uno de los químicos... ¿Que estuvo haciendo durante mis clases señorita Swan que no puso atención cuando lo expliqué? _– Dijo mientras me miraba con esa perfecta sonrisa torcida en los labios.

_-Estudiando para un ramo realmente importante quizá_ – Respondí siendo totalmente sincera, ya que era eso lo que hacia en sus clases además de quedarme viéndolo como estúpida cada vez que estaba segura que el no podía verme.

_-Así que mi asignatura no es importante... eso duele Bella, de verdad _– Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón y ponía cara de sufrimiento, antes de apagar la luz, dejándome sin ver absolutamente nada nuevamente.

_-Pero lamentablemente tienes que aprobarlo, y si no me entregas estas fotografías mañana, creo que nos veremos un semestre más_...- habló de forma seria - _Haber déjame ayudarte un poco – _Continuó mientras sacaba las fotografías de donde yo las había guardado.

Se puso a mi lado y en silencio inició su labor, con maestría tomó entre sus manos el papel y comenzó a pasarlos de químico en químico.

Las pocas luces que iluminaban la habitación me permitían observar los perfectos rasgos de mi acompañante, su mandíbula cuadrada, la línea de su nariz, sus labios carnosos que cada vez que se curvaban en una sonrisa provocaban que todo lo que estuviese a mí alrededor desapareciera y que el hilo de mis pensamientos se desvaneciera... Tal y como estaba pasando en estos momentos.

_-Bella te pregunté si entendiste el porque te equivocaste _– Habló luego de terminar con el revelado.

-_Si...si te entendí, pero es que cuando llega el momento en que tengo que hacerlo por mi misma me confundo y bueno...ya sabes cuales son los resultados_ – Dije un poco molesta conmigo misma al no ser capaz de cumplir con un estúpido revelado.

-_Es entendible que te confundas, a decir verdad, a mi también me costó muchísimo aprender el procedimiento, mis fotos eran peores que las tuyas en un comienzo_ – Dijo mientras se reía a costa mía.

-_Bueno "Profesor todo me resulta bien", explíquele nuevamente a esta inepta alumna, quizá ocurra un milagro y esta pueda revelar aunque sea una fotografía por ella misma _– Hablé ofuscada mientras me ponía las manos en la cintura.

-_Bella yo nunca he dicho que tú seas inepta, al contrario estoy seguro que eres hábil en muchas otras cosas, pero quizá este no sea tu fuerte –_Respondió de forma calmada.

-_Pero inténtalo, haz que logre revelar una fotografía de forma decente –_ Dije mientras la poca iluminación me permitía ver como negaba con la cabeza.

_-Te hago un trato... Si logro revelar la próxima fotografía y ella queda bien, me apruebas y no doy el examen final, pero si no lo consigo me repruebas y repito el próximo semestre tu asignatura sin emitir el menor reclamo al respecto – _Le ofrecí, a pesar que tenía muchas más posibilidades de perder que ganar.

-_Bella de verdad no es necesario, si quieres puedo darte un trabajo escrito, me lo entregas en un par de días y esa nota cubriría la que debiese ponerte por las fotografías_, y con eso vemos si necesitas o no dar examen – Me propuso.

_-No, no quiero que hagas excepciones conmigo ¿Aceptas o no lo que te propuse? –_Demandé un poco molesta, ya que no me gustaba que me trataran como alguien diferente o incapacitada para hacer algo.

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me propones?, el próximo semestre voy a dictar exactamente la misma clase, con los mismos contenidos y tendrás que volver a tomar y revelar fotografías _– Me dijo intentando que entendiera, pero si existía alguien terco, esa era yo.

_-Estoy segura de lo que te estoy diciendo, tú no tendrías nada que perder ¿O a caso no serías capaz de soportar tenerme entre tus alumnos nuevamente? _– Seguí, intentando molestarlo y accediera.

_-Bueno si es lo que quieres, acepto tu propuesta, mal que mal yo no tengo nada que perder _– Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba la espalda contra la muralla que estaba a su costado.

Y así de forma lenta y rememorando cada palabra dicha, los tiempos aproximados que debía tener el papel en cada líquido y todo el resto del procedimiento, comencé con mi tediosa labor.

Cada vez que sacaba el papel de un líquido para meterlo en el siguiente, rogaba que todo quedara perfecto o por lo menos digno, por que aunque la idea de tenerlo como profesor un semestre más no era para nada desagradable, ya que me permitiría verlo cada semana, prefería encontrarme con el de forma esporádica por los pasillos de la universidad antes que tener que volver a tomar otra fotografía más.

Mientras avanzaba con el revelado, Edward comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, hasta que estuvo de pie a mi lado observando mi trabajo, lo cual me ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba ya que sentir su aroma tan de cerca era algo que alteraba hasta a la persona más cuerda.

Había finalizado con todo el procedimiento, y a pesar que se veían formas en la fotografía, la poca intensidad de las luces no me permitían observarla a cabalidad. La tomé entre mis manos, pero esta se me resbaló e intentando que no cayera al sueño ya que se estropearía, me agaché de forma rápida para intentar tomarla, pero con lo que no contaba era que Edward se agachaba al mismo tiempo que yo, provocando que nos diéramos un fuerte y doloroso golpe al chocar con nuestras frentes, lo cual logró que me mareara un poco.

_-Perdón... ¿Estás bien? Te juro que no me di cuenta, no quise chocar contigo – _Habló de forma atropellada mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

_-Si... estoy bien...solo un poco mareada, de verdad que tienes la cabeza muy dura_ – dije mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que el dolor disminuyera.

-_Perdón soy un bruto... ¿Duele mucho aún?_ – Preguntó mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi frente y con la otra me sostenía por la cintura.

En ese momento el dolor pasó a un segundo plano al sentir sus suaves manos sobre mi rostro y reparar que una de las mías reposaba en su bien formado pecho. Abrí de forma lenta los ojos para encontrarme con dos preciosas esmeraldas mirándome atentamente, las que debido a la oscuridad brillaban como si fuesen dos luceros.

Nunca antes había estado así de cerca de el, esto solo pasaba durante las noches en que mi atractivo profesor se apoderaba de mis sueños, pero claramente yo no estaba dormida y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharlo.

_-Creo que ahora duele un poco menos –_Respondí mientras un involuntario suspiro salía de mi boca - _¿Tú...tú estás bien? ¿Te duele? – _Pregunté intentando mantener mis nervios bajo control.

-_Si... estoy bien, al parecer ya no duele tanto tampoco –_ Respondió con la voz más aterciopelada que había escuchado en mi vida.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente sin decir una sola palabra, la mano que estaba en mi frente había descendido hasta mi mejilla, mientras con el pulgar dejaba suaves caricias en ella.

De forma lenta comenzó a inclinar su rostro hacia el mío, logrando que tal cercanía me hiciera cerrar los ojos de forma automática, aunque no quisiera perderme absolutamente nada de esto por miedo a despertar.

Podía sentir su tibio aliento golpear sobre mis labios y un leve cosquilleo sobre estos al estar tan próxima su boca de la mía. Para de un momento a otro sentir como estos hacían contacto levemente.

Comenzó a acariciar mis labios con los suyos de forma lenta y cuidadosa, como cuando se ahonda en lugares desconocidos, provocando que un gran cosquilleo se acentuara en mi estómago producto del nerviosismo.

Poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a tornarse más demandantes sobre los míos, moviéndose de forma más rápida pero no por eso menos agradable. Mis labios automáticamente se sincronizaron a los suyos y comenzaron una danza que solo en sueños había logrado llevar a cabo.

Una de sus manos viajó hasta detrás de mi cuello mientras que la otra se mantenía ceñida con fuerza a mi cintura, en tanto las mías se cerraran tras su cuello, logrando que nuestros cuerpos se acercaran aún más.

Lentamente fue terminando con el beso pero sin apartarse demasiado de mí, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarme a los ojos y hablar.

_-No puedo pedirte perdón por esto por, porque no estoy arrepentido…desde que te vi cruzar la puerta del salón te apoderaste de mis pensamientos, ni te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido mantener el dichoso papel de profesor y no decirte lo que realmente siento_ – Susurró sin apartar su vista de mis ojos, hipnotizándome con sus despampanantes esmeraldas.

-_Y tú tampoco te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido comportarme como tu alumna, cuando en lo único que pensaba en tus clases era como sería besarte_ – Respondí con la voz entrecortada.

_-¿Qué clase de profesor sería si no aclara tus dudas al respecto? –_ Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de estampar nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos.

Con la punta de su lengua delineó el contorno de mis labios de forma tortuosa, para luego ir en busca de la mía, la cual no tardó en ir a su encuentro. Era cierto que no era novata en esto, pero sus besos y caricias lograban que cada uno de ellas se sintiera como las primeras, me hacían sentir como una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel.

Lentamente comenzó a hacerme retroceder pero sin dejar de besarme, hasta que mi espalda chocó de forma suave contra la pared, para luego acercar aún más su cuerpo contra el mío, haciéndome consciente de su notable erección la que podía sentir contra mi estómago, mientras que sus manos viajaban por mi costado para luego tocar suavemente mis senos aun cubiertos por la delgada blusa.

_-Isabella te deseo… aquí…ahora_ – Susurró contra mi oído entre suaves jadeos.

_-Tanto como yo a ti_ – Respondí intentando que la voz saliera lo menos distorsionada posible, pero no lo logré… aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Mis manos viajaron hasta la solapa de su camisa para luego comenzar a desabrochar esta molesta prenda que quería ver lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo ya que me impedía disfrutar en su totalidad de su bien formado pecho.

-_Esto no es justo… tu estás menos expuesta que yo_ – dijo contra mis labios, cuando logré mi cometido antes de iniciar su trabajo con los botones de mi blusa, y al haber acabado con ella seguir con mi sujetador.

Cuando por fin estuvimos en las mismas condiciones su mano derecha se situó sobre mi pecho para comenzar a masajearlo de forma fuerte pero para nada molesta, mientras su boca comenzaba a descender lentamente por mi piel hasta allegar a mi otro pecho dejando un glorioso camino de besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscos tras de si, logrando que lo único coherente que pudiese decir fuese su nombre, sobretodo al sentir como sus lengua, de una forma magistral saboreaba mis pezones para luego rodearlo con sus labios, provocando que arqueara la espalda producto del mar sensaciones que me estaba provocando.

Sus manos de descendieron por mis caderas en busca del borde inferior de mi falda, para cuando lo encontraron comenzar a subirla de forma lenta para tener acceso a mis bragas con las cuales comenzó a jugar de la forma más tortuosa – por lo menos para mi – ya que al sentir como sus dedos de forma decidida recorrían cada centímetro de mi centro, me hacía inevitable no ser consciente de cómo la humedad que ya tenía, aumentara aún más, hecho del cual estaba segura Edward ya se había percatado.

Quería que el se sintiera de la misma forma en que yo lo estaba haciendo, ya que este juego lo podían jugar dos, así que de forma pausada – aunque la ansiedad de carcomía – desabroché su pantalón para luego tomar el cierre de este tan solo con dos dedos y deslizarlo de la forma más lenta que podía hacia abajo, encargándome de rozar su masculinidad lo que más pudiera, pero sin hacerlo exageradamente, solo dejando suaves caricias, obteniendo como respuesta un sonoro gemido que acallé con mis labios luego de atrapar los suyos.

En ese momento al parecer dejó de parecerle interesante la textura de mis bragas, ya que comenzó a tomarla entre sus fuertes dedos para comenzar a despojarme de ella, haciendo que esta delgada prenda cayera al suelo, para luego ascender sus manos nuevamente por el borde interior de mis muslos hasta llegar a mi clítoris, al sentir sus caricias fui consciente como mi centro palpitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, ya que provocó que de un segundo a otro la ansiedad y la necesidad por sentirlo dentro de mi aumentara aún más.

Con un agilidad que no se de donde saqué bajé sus bóxer, dejando expuesta su gran masculinidad, la que a pesar de no poder ver, podía sentir, y en mi vida había sentido algo así, dejándome muy en claro que yo no era la única ansiosa en este salón.

-_Te necesito Isabella… innumerables veces e soñado con estar contigo justo como lo estamos en este momento_ – Dijo de forma casi inaudible mientras sentía como sus manos recorrían desde la parte trasera de mi rodilla hasta mis glúteos, para asentarse en ese lugar.

_-Entonces hemos soñado lo mismo últimamente… y no sabes cuanto deseo que eso deje de ser un sueño_ – Contesté mientras con su ayuda rodee su cintura con mis piernas, provocando que nuestros sexos estuviesen en contacto directo, sin absolutamente nada que nos separara.

Suavemente acercó su bien dotado miembro hasta mi centro, rozando toda la extensión de este con la punta de lo que estaba segura sería mi gloria, al hacerlo provocó que una ola de placer me embargara desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza.

Luego de posicionarse en mi entrada comenzó a acercar su cadera aun más hacia la mía, mientras que mis piernas se cerraban aun más tras su cintura, logrando que de forma pausada pero totalmente satisfactoria se fuese adentrando cada vez más en mi, por lo cual gemidos y jadeos cada vez más sonoros, era lo único que se oía entre esas cuatro paredes.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban absolutamente descontroladas, intentando de todos los medios posibles llevar un ritmo o algo que se le asemejara, pero cada vez que las embestidas propinadas por mi excelente maestro se hacían más fuertes y profundas, mandaban al diablo el querer controlar la respiración anhelando sentir aún más su anatomía hacer estragos en mí.

Es cierto que no era virgen, ya que con Jacob - mi antiguo y único novio – dejé de serlo, el fue quien me enseñó todo lo que conocía al respecto, y en estos momentos se lo agradecía inmensamente, aunque debo reconocer que cada caricia de Edward me hacían sentir de forma totalmente distinta a lo que alguna vez sentí al estar con Jacob, no sé si sería por la adrenalina que corría por mi cuerpo al sentir que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirnos o simplemente el hecho que Edward no era tan solo un excelente profesor de fotografía, si no que tenía bastantes aptitudes en otras áreas.

Era imposible que un pensamiento coherente se me cruzara por la cabeza, al escuchar como mi nombre salía de sus labios de la forma más dificultosa, pero perfecta que alguna vez e escuchado, era algo que nunca te cansarías de oír – o por lo menos yo no me cansaría.

El entraba y salía de mí con más ímpetu que en un comienzo, ahora ya no era suave ni delicado, al contrario, no se como lo lograba, pero parecía que con cada estocada su masculinidad se adentrara aun más en mí, mientras lo único que yo era capaz de hacer era aferrar mis piernas con mucha fuerza en torno suyo, no se si para no resbalar o para no permitir que se alejara, esto definitivamente era algo que pidiese estarlo haciendo siempre...aunque sabía que era imposible.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas más sentí como mis paredes se tensaban alrededor de su miembro, ambos estábamos a punto de llegar, y por lo menos para mí esto había sido sin duda alguna las mejores sensaciones que nunca llegué a pensar sentir.

Mis piernas ya no podían más, pero no iba a permitir que Edward se quedara sin acabar como es debido, así queme aferré aun más a el, y apreté mis músculos alrededor de su miembro una vez más y comencé a mover mis caderas aun más fuerte hacia delante, logrando tras unos segundos que Edward se liberara en mi interior completamente, mientras gemía en mi oído.

-_Ni si quiera pienses que después de haberte tenido entre mis brazos permitiré que te alejes de mi_ – Dijo a escasos centímetros de mi boca, mientras ceñía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura luego que me ayudara a poner mis pies en el suelo.

_- ¿Y tú crees que yo quiero que te alejes, cuando sé lo que sientes por mi? –_ Respondí mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello e inhalaba su aroma, el que a pesar de estar mezclado con sudor, debido a lo que hace tan poco habíamos hecho, era algo extrañamente agradable.

_-Quizá...uno nunca sabe… puede que te aburras de tenerme rondándote desde ahora en adelante, o solo anhelaras haber tenido sexo conmigo y ahora que lo tuviste me evadas_ – Contestó con la voz muy seria.

Me separé un poco solo para pode mirarlo – aunque la poca luz me lo impidiera - y asegurarme que de verdad estaba hablando en serio.

_-¿De verdad piensas que solo quería eso de mi?_ – Dije bajito luego de alzar la vista, pero al hacerlo me encontré con sus brillantes ojos mirándome y su perfecta sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

_-Claro que no, pero me encanta ponerla en aprietos señorita Swan _– Dijo antes de apoderarse de mis labios nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores, este beso era como hablar sin palabras, con el estábamos declarando todo lo que es común escuchar de los labios de la persona que amas.

Aunque no queríamos comenzamos a separarnos para poder vestirnos, ya que sería bastante vergonzoso que algún guardia o algún otro profesor entrara y nos descubriera medio desnudos y solos, así que sin encender la luz tomamos nuestras prendas que se encontraban a nuestros pies.

El me ayudo con los botones de mi blusa, claro que demoró mucho más de lo que yo lo hubiese hecho, ya que tomaba con extrema lentitud cada botón antes de meterlo en el ojal, y sumado a eso iba dejando suaves besos en mis labios cada vez que lograba abrochar alguno, según el cada beso era la paga por cada botón bien sujeto.

Estábamos completamente vestidos a excepción de mis bragas ya que la poca luz de la habitación me impidió dar con ellas, así que Edward tuvo que encender la luz para poder buscarlas ya que creo que no sería muy agradable cuando otra persona entre al salón y encuentre unas lindas pantaletas blancas tiradas en el suelo.

Cuando Edward caminó hacia mí, me fue imposible no sonrojarme, ya que a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, ahora lo estaba viendo de forma clara y no en penumbras, y la forma en que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos no era algo fácil de obviar, así que instintivamente bajé la vista al suelo, y en ese momento me fijé que la prenda que estaba buscando estaba a pocos centímetro s de los pies de Edward, pero el fue más rápido que yo y las recogió.

- _¿Buscabas esto?_ – Dijo con su exquisita sonrisa torcida en los labios mientras alzaba mis bragas al aire, a lo cual solo respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-Pero tendrás que pagar por ellas, mal que mal fui yo quien las encontró en el suelo, y lo que está tirado no es de nadie…así que si las quieres recuperar tendrás que pagar un alto precio_ – Prosiguió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mi de la forma más sexy que nunca lo había visto hacerlo.

-_Mmm…y ¿Cuál sería ese alto precio? Por que de verdad necesito recuperarlas_ – Le seguí el juego mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el, hasta que estuvimos demasiado cerca.

-_Creo que por ahora está bien con un beso…pero ese el comienzo…_ - Respondió mientras alzaba sus cejas y sonreía.

_-Bueno, creo que estoy dispuesta a pagar… aunque no sepa cual es el resto de ese alto precio_ – Dije antes de comenzar a cancelar mi deuda, y entre beso y beso le quité mi pertenencia de las manos para luego girarme para comenzar a ponerla en el lugar que corresponde.

_-Bella… creo que no será necesario que repitas el curso –_ Habló mientras terminaba de acomodar mi falda.

- _Edward la apuesta sigue en pie, de verdad lo que pasó no cambia las cosas con respecto a eso, ahora menos que nunca quiero que hagas diferencias conmigo_ – Respondí mientras me acercaba a su lado.

_-No lo decía por eso…aunque no lo creas tengo ética profesional, y no está dentro de mis características hacer diferencias con los alumnos, lo decía por que tu fotografía de verdad quedó muy buena, tanto como las mías… al parecer las clases extras funcionaron Señorita Swan_ – Dijo para luego pasarme el papel que sostenía en las manos, el que al mirarlo corroboré que lo que decía era cierto.

_-Creo que ya no tendrás el privilegio de tener una alumna tan extraordinaria en tu salón de clase y tendrás que conformarte con el resto del alumnado_ – Respondí de forma engreída (solo un poco).

_-Si, es cierto pero de ahora en adelante no pretendo estar contigo solo en un salón de clase, si quieres puedo darte algunas otras clases… privadas… y no precisamente en la universidad_.

Dicho esto me volvió a besar dándome algunas pistas de las clases que pretendía darme, y las cuales obviamente yo estaba ansiosa por comenzar. Era cierto que lo único que quería era pasar este ramo y olvidarme de sacar fotografías por siempre, y el saber que ahora no estaré más en sus clases, debo reconocer que se siente extraño, de alguna forma siento que extrañaré el verlo entrar al salón y deslumbrarme con su sonrisa, o el escucharlo decir mi nombre al pasar la lista, que a pesar de llamarme Isabella, sonaba perfecto en sus labios.

Si bien ya no será mi profesor y por ende no tendré que llamarlo de esa forma, sus clases continuarían y estaba segura que no tendría que esperar hasta comienzos del próximo semestre para iniciar con ellas.

_**Hola…!!!Feliz Año nuevo!!! Aunque un poquito atrasado, pero creo que de todos modos sirve…**_

_**Ojala que al año que se ha ido se lleve con el las malas experiencias y todo lo que querríamos olvidar, y dé paso a experiencias dignas de recordar.**_

_**Bueno… aparte de saludar, pasaba a dejarles este one shot, debo reconocer que me costó muchísimo hacerlo ya que es totalmente distinto leer a hacer un fic M. No sé si les guste como quedó, y por lo mismo les agradecería que dejaran su comentarios, ya que todas las críticas son más que bienvenidas… estoy nerviosísima con esto… pero quería ver si me salían o no los escritos M…y aquí esta el resultado….**_

_**Besitos, que estén bien… xau xau**_

_**~Kathy**_~


End file.
